Shattered Past
by TrajicLover
Summary: Jeremy is not who he seems and Elena pays the price for discovering his secret. Can Elena be saved in time and what are Jeremy's plans for her and can the Salvatore brothers and the Originals ban together to stop him?
1. Chapter 1

The Salvatore Mansion…

Damon sat in the living room holding a bottle of wine that was half finished. He heard Stefan walking into the house. "Why aren't you with Elena, Damon?"

Damon smirked. "I could ask you the same question she completed the transition but I don't think she'll be wanting to speak to me anytime soon Stefan." He paused for a second "Wait a minute why aren't you with her? I thought you were back together."

"I don't think it's going to work out it's like she's changed completely."

Damon started to chuckle. "Of course she's changed Stefan. She did complete the transition. By the way since you're here care to join me in my wallowing?"

"Sure why not."

Damon stood up abruptly "I think that I there's a key in Zach's old desk I'll go check it out."

The Gilbert Home…

Elena stood outside her house. Ringing the doorbell it was annoying not being able to she was about to leave when Jeremy answered. "Oh Elena come in." She accepted his invitation.

"Thanks Jer Bonnie's making me a ring and I was planning to stay here. I can't handle being with Stefan and Damon right now."

Jeremy just gave her an upset glare in his eyes.

"What so you weren't planning to come back at all? Wow nice to know you care Elena."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean for it to sound like that Jer…"

Jeremy cut her off "Look my show's about to start if you want you can join me if not your room is like you left it."

Elena was breathless Jeremy never acted like that before there was something off about him. "I think I'll get some sleep Jer."

After that she walked around the house. It was ironic she wasn't dead well not fully for whatever reason she felt that something was off. Maybe it was that she wasn't human anymore but she didn't think that was it. She looked around at all the photos she thought it was weird that Jeremy wasn't in any of them. She caught sight of the stairs and started to walk up to the top floor. Whatever the feeling was it was drawing her to Jeremy's room.

She could figure it out it was like there was something there that wasn't supposed to be there. She walked into his room and sat down she closed her eyes and concentrated thinking back in her memories. Suddenly she flashed her eyes open Jeremy wasn't there. He had vanished from her memories no he wasn't in them to begin with.

Terrified she stood up and started to leave only to find Jeremy standing in front of her. "Hey Elena what's wrong you seem scared."

The Salvatore Mansion…

Damon rummaged through the desk looking for the key until he found something disturbing. "Stefan come here!" Damon shouted unnerved.

"What is it?"

"Nothing just a picture from 1864." Damon held it up to Stefan's face.

"Why are you showing me this?"

"Look at the person in the far right Stefan."

Stefan's eyes widened in Shock "My god."

Elsewhere…

Elena was awoken by the water dripping from the ceiling. She looked around she it's didn't recognize it though it looked like a cave she heard footsteps. "Oh your awake Elena good. I suppose I don't have to explain the whole fake memory thing do I?"

"Who are you?" Elena's voice was weak.

Jeremy smiled wickedly "Let's just say we are related Elena only we're more distant relatives."

1000 years ago…

Tatia was gathering herbs in her basket. As she looked around for herbs to pick she caught sight of a man with long brown hair it was Elijah. "Tatia what are you doing out here?" Elijah was smiling he clearly knew she'd be here.

Tatia bit her lip. "I'm gathering herbs for my father."

"Really why?"

"Oh um… for medicinal practices look Elijah I really have to go."

"Tatia! Suppers ready!" A young man should from beyond the trees.

"Oh well I don't want to be late I guess I'll see you around." With that Elijah walked away.

Tatia breathed a sigh of relief as she walked through the woods she came across a young man with short brown hair it was Jeremy. "Thanks Jeremiah I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't have come along."

Jeremy just smiled. "No problem besides what kind of brother would I be if I didn't protect my big sister?" He said jokingly as he punched her in the arm.

"So what's for supper I'm starving." Tatia started to rub her stomach.

Jeremy just shrugged "I don't know I just said that so Elijah would leave that guy is so…"

"Persistent?"

"No that's not it."

"Annoying?"

"No I actually like him from time to time."

"Too sophisticated?"

"Yes! That's it exactly Tatia!" They both started to laugh before heading back home.


	2. Chapter 2

1000 years ago..

Jeremy was sweating his heart pounded as he walked through the forest heading for a field of flowers. When he caught sight of a blonde haired woman in a blue dress he looked around and picked up some flowers. He crept up to her slowly and tried to say hello but as soon as she started to turn around he ran away not making a sound and hid behind a tree.

Rebekah looked around with a puzzled look on her face. "That's weird I thought someone was there."

Present Day…

Elena could barely breath it was hard to take in who Jeremy was. "What are you some kind of vampire?" She asked as Jeremy walked over to a large wooden chest lying against the wall of the cave.

Jeremy chuckled "No I'm so much more Elena I'm the peak of human potential a warlock that has transcended the limits of his kind." He opened the box and took out a jar of ashes.

"Whose ashes are those?" Fear was rising in Elena's voice.

Jeremy just smiled "Oh I think you know exactly whose they are." He walked over to the center of the cave and dug a small whole. He began to pour the ashes in and cover up the whole. He then stood up straight and took out two viles of blood he popped them open and poured them on to the ground reciting some sort of incantation in German.

Elena watched in horror as she realized what was happening. "What are you planning Jer?"

Jeremy turned toward her and smiled "I don't want to ruin the surprise."

He then walked out of the cave with a smile on his face.

The Mystic Grill…

Rebekah sat alone with looking at a menu when she heard a voice say her name. "Rebekah?" She turned around and saw Jeremy for some strange reason he looked like he had seen a ghost.

"Yes.." She said a little uneasy.

Jeremy immediately pulled himself together. "I mean it is Rebekah right? Never Becky, or some other nickname?"

"Just Rebekah. Your Elena's brother right?"

"More cousin if I'm to be honest. Mind if I join you?"

Rebekah looked at the empty seat in front of her and rolled her eyes. "Knock yourself out."

Jeremy smiled as he took in front of her. "Thanks."

"What do you want?" She asked eyes glaring.

"Who say says I want anything?"

Rebekah smirked "Why else would you be here?"

"Well to be honest I'm leaving town for a bit and I wanted to spend some time at my favorite haunt. You see me and this particular piece of land have a lot of history." Jeremy paused for a second. "I guess you could say I practically _grew up here_."

"Really where are you going?"

Jeremy tipped his head closer. "It's a secret." Rebekah started to laugh then she had puzzled look on her face. "What is it Rebekah?"

"I just was thinking you look so familiar have we met before today?" Jeremy shrugged.

"I don't maybe we met in another life."

1000years ago…

Jeremy walked through the woods with a sad look on his face when Tatia popped up next to him from behind. He glared at her. "Don't say it Tatia."

"Oh but I want to." Tatia said playfully. "You chocked like always. Seriously at this rate it will take you a thousand years to ask her out. But I digress do you plan on going to the party tonight I'm sure Rebekah will be there."

Jeremy just sighed "I don't know why do our villages have this thing anyway?"

"I think Father says it's to promote peace between us and the outsiders."

"I see so do you plan on going Tatia or will you be avoiding Niklaus and Elijah again?" Jeremy teased.

"I'm not sure I don't know to be honest I worry I've given then the wrong impression."

Jeremy let out a small laugh "You think?"

"It's not funny Jeremiah! You know I've only loved one man." Tatia's voice flared with rage.

Jeremy's eyes lowered with sadness "Yeah I know I miss him to."

"Oh Father wants a word with you in private when we get back!" Tatia exclaimed having just remembered.

"What about?"

"I don't know you know how Father is always about tradition and grooming you to be tribal leader." Tatia started to giggle.

"I just hope this isn't like when I was eight and I had unfreeze an entire river or no dinner."

"Oh it wasn't that bad Jeremiah."

Jeremy just shot a sharp look at her. "It was the coldest time of winter Tatia I couldn't feel my hands for a week."

A few hours later…

Jeremy sat in front of the massive fire as he listened and watched everyone dance and party. "Can I sit here?"

"Knock yourself out." He said depressed as he starred into the fire. Then his eyes widened as he realized who was sitting beside him Rebekah. "Hi."

"Hi." They were both trying to hide the awkwardness.

"So…" Jeremy tried think of something to talk about. "How's the weather over at your village?"

"It's uh… good lots of sunny day's. Oh I'm Rebekah, Rebekah Mikaelson." She smiled as she extended her hand.

Jeremy smiled as he shook her hand "Jeremiah, Jeremiah von Swarzchild."

Present Day…

Rebekah had a smile on her face as she was about to leave as Jeremy ran after her. "Hey Rebekah!"

"What?"

"I have something for you a gift actually. It feels like I've waited a thousand years to give this to someone." Jeremy reached in to his pocket and pulled out a golden braclet with ruby in the center and a JvS carved into the stone.

"Why are giving me this?"

"Well like said I've had it for so long it feels like I've been waiting a thousand years to give to give it to someone who rivals its beauty. I can't think of anyone better than you."

Mikaelson House…

Elijah had just finished making his evening tea when he heard a knock at the door he walked over and answered it. "Stefan, Damon what do you want?"

Damon bit his lip. "Yeah Elijah we think we might have a small problem."


	3. Chapter 3

The Mystic Grill…

Rebekah starred at the bracelet it's beauty took her breath away. "It's so beautiful."

"I'm glad you like it Rebekah now I want to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Since I'm leaving how about you come with me?"

"What?" Rebekah was stunned when she heard this. "Why?"

"Well why not? Haven't you ever wanted to try things on your own? To prove you can live on your own without them?"

"Well I…" She paused for a second but then felt a burst of enthusiasm after contemplating the idea of making it on her own "sure why not."

"That's great!" Jeremy exclaimed "I'll pick you up here in about an hour."

"Okay I'll be here. You know it's strange I usually don't trust people this much or do things this spontaneous are you sure we haven't met before?"

Jeremy just grinned. "Like I said maybe we met in a past life."

The Cave…

Elena sat in chained to the chair when she saw Jeremy walk in from the entrance smiling. "What's got you so happy?"

"Nothing Elena just had a nice meeting with an old flame."

"So there's actually someone you care about?" Elena found it hard to believe.

Jeremy shot her a dirty look as he rushed over to her getting in her face. "You don't know anything about me Elena. Generations before the outsiders arrived my people fled the old world and settled here to escape the close minded and bigoted views shared by Bonnie and sadly the rest of my kind. We rejected the so called civilized world to become close with nature in doing so we attained a knowledge and understanding that Ether, her so called sisters or spirits and Bonnie could never hope to achieve. However despite their views and beliefs my people tried our best to make peace with Esther, her teacher, Mikael, and their village. It was a mistake on our part."

1000 years ago a few months after the party…

It was a cold moonless night as summer had finally left Jeremy and his father were walking through the tall grass. "Father where are we going?"

Jeremy's father was a tall man with long brown hair and beard dressed in white robes walking with a wooden staff.

"Do you know why I am so hard on you Jeremiah? It's because one day you will lead the tribe as I your grandfather, and his father and his father before him and so on have. You have been trained and prepared your entire life for this Jeremiah now I have one last thing for you. Our tribe's greatest secret." Jeremy followed him into a cave.

"Where are we?" Jeremy asked as they traveled down what seemed like an endless tunnel moving from passage way to passage way until the came to the end of the tunnel. His father approached a wall moving some of the stones and pulling out a book.

"What is that?"

"The most powerful spells you will ever see Jeremiah compiled into one book. With these you can live forever, walk among worlds beyond this one, revive the dead and so much more. But I must warn you while with great power can come, great reward it often comes with greater sacrifice and must always be handled with the utmost responsibility." His father spoke with a level of seriousness that Jeremy had never seen before.

Jeremy paused for a moment trying to take it all in "I understand Father. Let me see." He held out his hand and his father handed him the book Jeremy opened it he was mesmerized by what he had seen they were spells of such power and strength they were almost unreal. He then raised an eyebrow when he noticed a torn page. "Father half this page is missing."

"What?" His father looked and gasped when he saw it. "My god they didn't!"

"Father what's wrong?" Jeremy asked full of concern.

"This is the immortality spell but only half of it has been taken. Those fools even with half the spell they may attain their immortality but at a terrible price!" Jeremy's father was completely alarmed.

"What price?"

"Their humanity while perfecting the spell our ancestors discovered that those who don't follow the instructions on this half are turned into blood thirsty beasts. Where is your sister and niece we must find them?"

"Why?" Jeremy screamed as fear consumed.

"It requires the blood of our family. In a sacrifice ritual I'll warn the villagers you find Tatia and her daughter hurry!"

"I'll find her Father don't worry!" Jeremy then ran out of the cave to search.

Present Day…

Jeremy had a cold and emotionless look in his eyes as he looked upon the stunned Elena. "I think that's enough shocking revelations for one day." Suddenly the ground started shake Jeremy turned his head and started to laugh. "It's about time I thought he'd never wake up."

"Who?" Elena was beyond scarred.

"Didn't I say I can didn't want to ruin the surprise?" Suddenly a man's arm burst out of the ground as he climbed out of the ground. His face was obscured from the darkness of the cave until he started to walk into the Elena screamed when she saw his face.

Jeremy just smirked "I realize this is a cliché but welcome back to the world of the living _Finn_."

"Where am I?" Finn asked struggling to stand up.

"In a cave located outside of town I hate to be abrupt but I need you to take Elena to a house a few states away you'll find clothes, driving instructions to a plane where I'll meet up with you after picking up someone and a ring for yourself in that chest over there where I had your ashes." Jeremy pointed towards it. "You'll also find some blood packets."

"Why should I listen to you?" Finn was breathing heavily.

"Sage is dead she died an hour after you did."

"What?" Finn was completely shocked.

"If you do as I say I'll bring her back but if you say no…" Jeremy smirked "well you don't want to say no."

Finn paused for a second he looked over at Elena with disdain recognizing her from the night he died. "Fine but you better keep your end of the bargain."

"Rest assured like you and your family I'm a person of my word. Elena should be easy to manage she doesn't have a daylight ring and she was just turned so she hasn't built up a tolerance to vervain yet."

"Okay I'll meet up with you at the plane then."

Jeremy smiled "Good finally I can leave this place and my plans can get underway."

The Mikaelson House…

Elijah was stunned as he looked at the photo. "Kol get down here!"

Kol ran down in the blink of an eye he was surprised to find Stefan and Damon. "What is it Elijah why are they here?"

"That's not important did Jeremy ever act strange when you were with him in Denver?"

"No why? Well now that I think of it he had asked lots of questions about our family. I never led on who we were but he did seem interested when I mention I had a sister."

"What do you mean?" Elijah grew even more concerned.

"Well at first he'd ask what her favorite foods were and movies then he'd ask about her favorite well he asked about anything she might like. That wasn't even the weirdest part Elijah."

"What was the weirdest part?" Stefan budded in without thinking.

"Once he had to do a report on the Chicago fire of 1871 I read it for him to proof read it what struck me as odd was that he wrote about it in so much detail it was as if he was there."

At that moment Elijah's cell phone dinged he got a text. "Who is it?" Damon asked not really concerned.

Elijah gave a look of complete terror as he looked at Kol "It's Rebekah she's going on a trip with Jeremy they just left Mystic Falls."


	4. Chapter 4

1000 years ago…

Jeremy ran through the forest screaming his sister's name. "Tatia! Tatia! TATIA!" He ran through the forest aimlessly guided only by his gut instinct and it gave him a good idea of where to find her the center of the forest. He kept running until he came to a fire and stone table covered in blood. "Tatia!" He then heard a little girl crying. He followed the sounds and found his niece Elizabeth he mouth was covered in blood. He rushed over to her "Elizabeth! Did she what did she do to you? Where's your mother?"

The little girl couldn't stop sobbing "The old blond lady she…" the little girl was struggling to speak. "had a knife to mommy's throat and said if I didn't come with them she'd kill her but she killed Mommy any way and, and…"

"What Elizabeth, what else did she do?" Jeremy was frantic he didn't know what to do.

Elizabeth burst into tears "She made me drink Mommy's blood."

Jeremy quickly hugged his five year old niece "I promise you Elizabeth no one will ever hurt you again and no matter how long, no matter what it takes Esther will pay for what she's done!"

The Next Day…

It was a cold afternoon as Jeremy starred into the fire his father approached him from behind. "My fears our confirmed Jeremiah, Esther cursed your sisters bloodline. Every five hundred years a doppelganger will be born in the image of your sister."

"That bitch, that bitch, that bitch, THAT BITCH!" Jeremy kept screaming this over and over his father merely stared at him a grieving look on his face.

"Jeremiah I need you to get the villagers to safety with your sister's blood Esther and Mikael have no doubt already turned themselves and children into the blood thirsty beasts in hopes of achieving immortality."

Jeremy despite his tears took a deep breath a composed himself. "Alright father where do you need me too take them?"

"There is a ship hidden not too far from here that I and a special few have kept in good condition for a moment like this. It can carry well over half the village."

"Cain and some of his fellow wolves have offered to stay to distract Mikael."

Jeremy shot a weird look at his father confused. "Why would Cain offer to distract Mikael doesn't he realize he'll be killed and why would Mikael attack the village?"

Jeremy's father took a deep breath his grip on his staff tightening "After telling the villagers of the situation Cain confided in me in private that some years ago he and Esther had an affair and that Niklaus was the result."

Jeremy could hardly breathe. "So that monster Mikael is going to kill everyone here just because failed to satisfy his woman?"

Jeremy's father placed his hand on his son's shoulder and stared into his eyes "Jeremiah I need you to listen to me you have to get our people across the ocean and to the land where they cannot reach them take the book with you as well perhaps it will find the key to ending this nightmare."

"Alright father I'll do as you ask."

Present Day…

Elijah and Kol were driving in front of Stefan and Damon as they were tracking Rebekah's cell phone's GPS. "How could this happen Kol? First Finn, then Niklaus we can't lose her to." Elijah was sweating as he drove the car.

Kol started rubbing his head. "Yeah I know we waited so long to be reunited and now. I can only imagine the terror she is experiencing."

Elsewhere…

"Oh god this feel so good!" Rebekah screamed as she felt the wind in her hair. "I've never felt better in my life!"

Jeremy just started laughing "That's good to here."

"So where are we going Denver? Kol told me you were there for a while."

"No longer than he was." Jeremy mumbled.

"What?" Rebekah shouted as the wind blew and speed of the car made it hard to hear.

"Yeah I was! Do you want me to roll the top up it's hard to hear?" Jeremy shouted over the strong wind.

"No it's fine I like it!"

Mystic Falls Hospital…

Meredith was sweating as she sat in front of the medical review board. She knew it was hopeless and that she was going to lose everything.

There were three people sitting at larger table in front of her reviewer Alaric's accusations the old man in the center of the table fixed his round glasses. "Miss Fell we are here to discuss the unethical practices you've been employing on your patients. Now given the claims made by Alaric Saltzman we have no choice but revoke your medical license immediately."

Suddenly a man dressed in an expensive suit about Meredith's age came bursting in he had hair and eyes the same color as her to. "I think that's enough of this nonsense my client is an excellent doctor and you no grounds to revoke her license."

"Client?" Meredith asked confused.

"Yes my name is Christian Sulez I've been hired on as your lawyer. Now…" Christian started to place a brief case on the table where Meredith sat. "Now before I smash you all into the ground and leave you all humiliated where is your evidence oh wait you have none. Well then let's look at Alaric Saltzman shall we." Christian started to pop open the brief case. He pulled out a very thick file that was among a journal, and letter addressed to Jeremy Gilbert.

He tosses the file onto the desk of the medical board. "In that file you will see that Alaric Saltzman has been the prime suspect in the recent string of gruesome serial murders, you will also find that since his mysterious disappearance they have stopped."

The man in the center adjusted his glasses yet again. "This all very interesting Mr. Sulez but what does it have to do with Dr. Fell's qualifications to be a doctor at this hospital?"

Christian straightened his tie. "Ah yes you see I'm going to prove to you that the accusations Saltzman has made are based on his troubled and unfortunate mental state. Let me draw your attention to a letter he wrote to a Jeremy Gilbert while the young man was in Denver." He took out a sealed letter and the journal. "In these you'll find Saltzman's delusional state to be more than verified. He talks of vampires and magic rings how they plague Mystic Falls he even boasts about how vampires ruined his life. I think you'll find that the hand writing matches his perfectly. Now do you really want to take the word of such a man over the word of Ms. Fell?"

The man in the middle of the table exchanged glares at his fellow doctor's. "Well Mr. Sulez I think that this new information merits some investigation Ms. Fell you can keep your license until we and the proper authorities have a chance to review this… shocking new evidence."

As Christian walked Meredith out of the room she slapped unable to stop herself from crying. "Bastard! How could you ruin Alaric's reputation like that?"

Christian merely rubbed is right cheek "Meredith last I checked I'm a lawyer sent by my main employer to represent you I did my job and I didn't present any evidence that wasn't false or say anything that wasn't true." Christian then smirked "Besides I know so much about you I feel like we're family. Now would like to talk to you about a job opportunity."

"What kind of job opportunity?"

"Ah yes my employer Mr. von Schwarzchild has an interest in vampire blood much like you in fact he's been conducting his own experiments with it however he hasn't achieved his desired results and he hopes that someone with your expertise in the subject can help them. What will it be stay here and risk your career or come with me and make history?"

The Airfield…

Jeremy pulled into the airfield with an old sedan pulling in behind them. "What's going on Jeremy?" Rebekah started to grow uneasy as she saw the jet and the sedan though she couldn't tell who was in it.

Jeremy took "Yeah listen I haven't been completely honest with you and for that I apologize."

"What do you mean Jeremy?"

Jeremy turned his head and looked deep into her eyes "Rebekah what if I told you that your mother lied about creating the spell that made you into vampires? What if I told you that she did the spell wrong and that for a thousand years it has been my dream no my ambition to fix her mistake and to see you happy?"


	5. Chapter 5

Rebekah was speechless she couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Jeremy I don't know what to say I…"

Finn got out of his car carrying an unconscious Elena. "I think we need to be on our way. We were followed and they are right behind us."

Jeremy bit his lip frustrated he didn't want to leave Rebekah behind he looked her right in the eyes. "Well Rebekah what will it be?"

Summer One Thousand years ago…

Rebekah laid in Jeremy's arms under the tree "Is something wrong Rebekah?" Jeremy asked taking note of her sad expression.

"It's just my Father won't be happy if he finds out about us."

Jeremy smirked "You never struck me as the type to be afraid of anything."

"I'm not it's just you don't know him like I do my father Mikael he… he would consider us an unforgivable insult to his pride."

Jeremy tilted her head and looked straight into her eyes. "I'm not afraid of Mikael, Rebekah. I don't care how hurt is pride is or what he does he will not tear us apart."

"Rebekah what hell are you doing!" An angry voice shouted.

The two quickly stood up realizing Mikael had caught them. "What are you doing with my daughter boy?" Mikael drew his sword and aimed it at Jeremy's throat backing him up against a tree.

"We were just talking father." Rebekah shouted in a panic.

"Do not lie to me Rebekah! How dare you consort with this… thing?"

"Please don't kill him father I love him."

"Don't plead for my life Rebekah your father's already made up his mind about killing me." Jeremy said as he looked upon Mikael with disgust.

Mikael found Jeremy's lack of fear both puzzling and annoying at the same time. "You interest me boy. I've had many men even my own son's in this position yet you show no fear why?"

"Because I know your kind old man you speak of loyalty, love and honor when you are nothing but a hypocrite and a lying coward!" Jeremy screamed this not expecting to live. "Besides if you're going to kill me any way why would I beg?"

Rebekah was sweating she didn't know what to do. "I won't see him again!"

Mikael paused for a second before turning to her. "You give me your word Rebekah."

"I… I give you my word I won't ever see him again and if I break my word you can kill me." Rebekah screamed in a panic.

Jeremy was at a loss for words as tears flowed from his eyes. "Rebekah…"

Mikael punched Jeremy in the face knocking him out. He then turned to the tear stained Rebekah and screamed. "Never again!"

The Air field Present day…

Jeremy sat in the plane looking at the hour glass filled with black sand it was almost out. "What is that?" Rebekah sitting with Finn on a couch on the plane's other side. It's a special hour glass it's how know my memory and perception spell is about to break."

"Memory and perception?" Finn asked puzzled.

"It's how I fooled everyone. The perception spell makes me unrecognizable to people or rather they see me but can't register me with their memories of me if that makes sense. The memory spell is a little more complicated it allows me to remove my memory from a person's mind or insert myself into someone's memories any way I choose. However it's not permanent and there's no way to tell when it wears off. So I use that spelled hour glass."

"How are you alive?" Finn asked getting straight to the heart of his questions.

Jeremy let out a small laugh "Oh that well I guess you could say I made a deal with the devil or rather two foxes. You see I didn't want to end up working for Klaus like the rest of my kind so I chose to seek out aid from other supernatural beings."

"Other supernatural beings?" Rebekah asked surprised.

"Yes there are so many creatures out there Rebekah it would surprise you and the book belonging to my family aided me in summoning two of them. There are phantoms, malach, kitsune, oni, succubi, incubi, and many others most of them are older than the human race and stronger than any original. Werewolves and my kind are actually descended from the kitsune race."

Germany 1000 years ago…

Jeremy looked up at the red moon he set up an alter including herbs and fox bones he followed everything the book he began by burning the bones and herbs in a pot then he took out a blade and cut his hand he began chanting as his blood dripped down causing sparks. The fire when went out without warning.

"Did it work?" Jeremy asked himself. He then heard a girl giggling in the darkness of the forest.

"He's funny Shinichi I like him." A young female voice spoke excited.

"He looks no different from a normal warlock to me Misao." A much more serious young my began speaking.

"Are you the kitsune?" Jeremy shouted.

"Yes you wish to make a deal with us?" Shinichi asked amused.

"Yes I want my niece and her descendants protected can you do this?"

Misao started giggling "Why would we do that?"

"Because her bloodline is that of the doppleganger a key component to many spells." Jeremy tried to entice them.

"For humans not us. A doppleganger is useless to those who have never been human." Shinichi spoke with less amusement. "Why not ask for immortality?"

"Immortality? But that spell is lost it would take an eternity for me to correct it."

"We can tell you of another way one where you can exceed the limits of your species and achieve your ultimate potential but there is a price." Misao's voice grew playful.

Jeremy swallowed nervously "What price?"

"You will owe us a favor" Shinichi stated firmly. "a favor for us to collect at any moment of our choosing."

Jeremy paused for a moment "What favor?"

Misao started giggling again "Nothing bad silly you'll just do something for us down the line."

Jeremy closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Fine then I'll take the deal."

Present Day…

Rabekah and Finn's mouth's almost fell open. Rebekah could barely speak "Did they collect on the deal?"

Jeremy paused for a second "Yes after a few run ins with them over the last millennium they finally did call me up on the favor it actually wasn't what I expected though far from it if I'm to be honest. Kol actually met them that night now that I think about it."

"Wait Kol met the kitsune?" Rebekah shout alarmed.

"Well it was in a club I own in the Denver area. I had barely gotten their before him and thought it would be fun to relax. I own a lot companies and clubs under a variety of alias's many have stand in's running them that take orders from me."

Denver a few months earlier…

Jeremy sat at a table watching everyone party. He waited while a young Japanese boy and girl approached and sat in front of him. "This is a little noisy for business meet Jerry." Misao pouted annoyed.  
Shinichi just smiled at his sister "Yes but with music blasting and people screaming I imagine it's going to be hard for that vampire to hear us talking."

Jeremy started laughing "Yeah besides I don't want Klaus wondering why his brother went missing that kind of thing could ruin my plan. So did you bring what I asked for?"

Shinichi put a jar with a large insect like egg inside. "One malach egg ready for use."

"Okay how much for it?" Jeremy took out a check book and pen.

"Actually Jeremy we wanted to collect on that favor you owe us." Shinichi stared grinning.

"Okay fine what do you need a ritual a sacrifice?" Jeremy asked shrugging.

"Actually we need you to help get the ball rolling on a chain of restaurants we want to open up in the U.S. are you familiar with the Maid Café franchise in Japan?" Misao put a brochure on the table and Jeremy opened it up taking a look inside.

"I've been taken to a few by investors in my travels overseas. They aren't that big here but I imagine they could be God knows America has a lot of pervs and you could always use magic to draw clients in."

The two kitsune started laughing. "We were planning on using succubi."

"Oh well then you guys shouldn't have a problem then. Hey Misao I have a question that I think only you can answer."

"What is it Jerry?"

"Well there's this girl I kinda had a romantic fling with one summer about a thousand years ago and I've been thinking about her a lot lately more than usual so I was wondering if you could give me advice on how to ask her out because I doubt she remembers me." Jeremy started to laugh as he scratched the back of his head.

"Um… why are you asking me Jerry?" Misao was very surprised Jeremy was even asking this.

"Well you the only woman I know over a thousand years old so you might be able to relate to her."

"I don't think I'm exactly the most normal girl to be giving advice I have been called a spoiled brat by certain people who shall not be named." Misao then shot a dirty look at Shinichi.

"Hey what are you looking at me for?"

"You know why brother."

Jeremy just laughed "Oh I don't know if that will be a problem this girl can be even more of a spoiled brat than you from time to time Misao if you can fathom that one."

Misao started to glare at him. "Okay guys I'll bank roll your little investment." They then caught sight of Kol approaching them.

"Hey you guys spare a seat all the others seem to be taken?" He laughed it off trying to put on an innocent act.

"Well what do you guys say? He seems like fun." Jeremy struggled to keep himself from laughing."

Shinichi just grinned as Misao giggled "I like him to he seems like a night owl. You can sit next to Jerry."

"Jerry?" Kol found himself confused as he sat next to Jeremy remembering that Klaus called him Jeremy.

"It's a nickname that these two call me everyone else calls me Jeremy."

"Oh my name's Kol. So how do you three know each other?"

"Oh my sister and I have known Jerry for a while sometimes it feels like we go back a thousand years." Shinichi started to laugh.

"Yeah these two are real monsters Kol take it from me the three of us use to get up into some stuff."

"Yeah Jerry and Shin once helped these guys steal some tea and they all tossed it into a harbor it was a hilarious oh and do not get me started on Jerry and the Chicago…" Shinichi quickly covered Misao's mouth.

"Let's not bore him with Jerry's misadventures sis."

Kol still found himself interested "What happened in Chicago?"

"Just a little fire I swear I did not mean to scare that thing yet Shinichi to this day swears up and down that I did it on purpose. Moral of the story is cow tipping is very dangerous. At least I didn't cause the Great you know what."

Shinichi burst up slamming his hands on the table "How many times do I have to tell you Jerry me and Misao thought those stocks were a good investment! Besides Misao is the one that pissed that guy Adolph off!"

"Oh now that is not how it happened and you know it Shin!"

"How what happened?" Kol really couldn't keep track of what they were talking about.

Jeremy took a deep breath before explaining. "Shinichi's sister had a shitty boyfriend back in Germany she left him for a Jew when he was in college the rest is history."

"I think we need to get back to this girl you talked about Jerry." Shinichi smiled at him with a wicked glare.

"Who's the girl?" Kol asked looked at Jeremy who was starting to sweat nervously for some reason.

"There's this girl I use to like we sort of dated a little any way her father was less than approving so it didn't work out but now she's moved back to my home town and her dad's not an issue but I don't know if she remembers me and if she does she may want to kill me."

Kol started to laugh "Really?"

"Yep but say she does try to kill me once she remembers I don't think that doesn't mean she's not still in love with me!" Jeremy slammed his fists on the table. "She could be hurt that I didn't look for her, she may even feel obligated to kill me because seeing me again would break her promise, or she may not want to kill me but have to for some greater reason."

Kol just found himself speechless "She sounds mental. I hope I never piss her off."

Mystic Falls present day…

Klaus was in the park getting his pick-nick for with Caroline ready it had been only a few days but he wanted to make the most of his time with her before he got his body back.

"So Tyler why are we out here?"

"Oh I just thought it was a nice idea for us to have lunch together."

Caroline then started to stare at his right shoulder the distance "Tyler what it is that weird bug on your shoulder?"

"Klaus just gave her a weird look. Huh? What are you talking about?" He then looked and saw a red worm or caterpillar like bug with legs and teeth he screamed as he swatted it off. "What the hell is that thing?"

The Hospital…

Matt dialed Elena's cell number for what felt like the one hundredth time. He went towards her room only to see that she wasn't there. "Excuse me sir?" A small nurse said as she tapped his right shoulder.

"Yes there was a girl here Elena Gilbert do you know where she is?"

"No but I'm glad you're here the doctor wants to speak with you about your accident."

"What are you talking about I'm fine." The doctor then approached him

"Ah, Mr. Donovan please come with me there was some problems with your test results."

"Problem what problem?" The nurse then grabbed his arm.

She smiled but it was weird like it was forced "Please Mr. Donovan let's talk inside the room."

"Don't touch me." Matt started getting nervous and some male nurses started to grab him as well."

The Doctor then gave him the same creepy smile "It's okay Matt I'm a doctor." They forced Matt into the room locking the door and shutting the blinds.

"Get off of me! Let me go!"

"It's okay Mr. Donovan I'm just going to perform a simple procedure." The Doctor reached into his pocket and pulled out the same kind of insect Klaus and Caroline found.

"Get that thing away from me!" Matt screamed.

"It's okay I promise it will make you feel like a new man." He then placed it on Matt's face and it crawled into his ear.

"No! No! No!"


	6. Chapter 6

Mystic Falls 1863…

Jeremy sat in the carriage as it came to a stop he waited for the door to open. The one who opened it was Giuseppe Salvatore. "Ah welcome Mr. von Schwarzchild to Mystic Falls how is your father I haven't seen him in thirty years." Giuseppe held a surprising smile.

Jeremy just grinned as he reached for a top hat and cane. "My father is well he sends his best. Regrettably he has been unable to travel for business due to his old age."

"So Mr. von Schwarzchild what brings you to Mystic Falls?"

"Well as you know my father's company has a lot invested in your community recently our family have considered going into a unique business."

"Really? What kind of business?"

"Real estate Mr. Salvatore as the human population increases more homes will be needed my father feels branching out into this area might prove lucrative for the Von Schwarzchild Company. We also feel that Mystic Falls might prove to be an excellent spot for construction."

"I don't know building more houses seems like it would cost more than it would make us money."

"Yes at first but after we begin selling we will be making more money than what we spend." Jeremy then turned his head and found himself struck in awe of a beautiful young woman.

"Ah I see that the young Annabelle has caught your eye's attention." Giuseppe started to laugh. "She's a good girl you should talk to her."

Jeremy paused for a second. "I think I might just do that." Jeremy smiled as he walked towards her. "Hello you must be Annabelle I'm Jeremiah." Jeremy smiled as he extended his hand.

Anna just gave him a weird look. "Jeremiah? A little formal for someone introducing himself don't you think?"

Jeremy just laughed. "Yeah I guess what about you though isn't Annabelle just a bit formal as well? My friends call me Jerry."

Anna just giggled nodding her head in disagreement "No it doesn't suit you."

"Well since we're coming up with names for each other how about I call you…" Jeremy paused for a second thinking hard about what to call her. "Anna."

"Anna… I like it. But I haven't figured one out for you yet."

Jeremy started to laugh amused "Oh that's alright I already have one. So do you have any family here in Mystic Falls?"

"Just my mother my father and my siblings died from a plague." Anna started to tear up. "I'm sorry I can't believe I just told you that."

"I'm sorry for your loss I lost most of my family to an animal of a man and his wife."

"I'm sorry what do you mean?" Anna asked puzzled.

"My sister was killed by his wife because she felt my sister was driving a wedge between her sons and after her husband discovered she had been unfaithful with a man who was a close friend of my family he killed not only that man's family but came after many of my family members as well."

Anna almost couldn't speak. "I'm sorry Jeremiah what happened to him?"

Jeremy just looked at her sternly and spoke with absolute certainty. "I don't know and I don't care. So umm… are you seeing anyone?"

"Oh me? No. What about you?"

"There was someone but… she died her father was the same man who went on the rampage he killed her and her brothers. But on to happier subjects tell me Anna what do you want more than anything?"

"Me? I don't know listen I have to go it's getting dark and my mother will worry I'll see you around you'll find me at the apothecary my mother owns it."

"Alright take care of yourself Anna."

"I will" She started to walk away but stopped she turned around and looked at him with a beautiful smile. "I think I got it from now on I'll call you…"

The Plane Present Day…

"Jeremy! Jeremy! Jeremy wake up!" Anna's ghost yelled upset at him Jeremy looked around and saw that Fin and Rebekah were asleep he walked into another room on the plane and locked the door.

Jeremy just smiled. "Hello Anna I'm guessing by the anger in your voice you remembered which means everyone else isn't far behind."

"How could you do this you bastard? How could you lie to me?"

"What are you talking about I never lied to you?"

"You never told me who you were or that you were alive you didn't even look for me after 1864 did you?" Anna couldn't contain her anger she was furious at Jeremy.

Jeremy just shrugged "Well in my defense I thought you died in that church."

"Why didn't you try to get justice for me?"

Jeremy smirked at her "Who's to say I didn't Anna?"

"What are you talking about?"

"After that night I discovered that Emily along with Katherine had betrayed you guys I also learned about Georges involvement so after Katherine fled I made sure Emily died as Katherine planned. I later killed George and made it look like an accident. As for Jonathan I gave him a little extra with the ring Emily made for him."

"What extra?" Anna started to get nervous.

Jeremy smiled at her wickedly "A curse. I cursed the rings so that they would eventually drive all non-supernatural owners insane all the curse needs to take effect is just one death. I didn't count on Esther using it though to her advantage. I was so happy when I saw you in that library. I hoped we could be together in the end however your body was taken and I don't know what they did with it."

"Why didn't you kill John?"

"Who's to say I didn't? That spell we used to save Elena I knew others that would do the same but I wanted him dead so I chose a spell that would cost him his life. But don't worry once the town is under my control you and your mother's remains will be gathered and you both will be revived as will Vicki."

"But why Jeremy? If you want Rebekah why bring us back at all?" Anna started to cry.

"Isn't it obvious because you all deserve a chance at happiness. Even if it isn't with me."

"What?" Anna was completely stunned. "I don't know what to say why are you doing all this why do you need Elena? What do you want with Mystic Falls?"

Jeremy just smiled "Let's just say my plans aren't that different from what your mother wanted for you and the tomb vampires or what Klaus wanted for his family."

The Airfield…

Stefan, Damon, Kol and Elijah had just arrived when the plane had taken off. "No!" Stefan cried as he burst out the car.

Elijah got out and followed him "Calm down Stefan this isn't over I got to see the name on it we can still find Elena and Rebeccah."

"Your right Elijah I just feel so helpless right now."

"We all feel helpless now Stefan." Elijah said trying ease him.

"So what was name you saw?" Stefan asked quickly.

"Von Schwarzchild which is the last name of Tatia's family I suspect they might be involved in this somehow."

"Wait Elijah did you say von Schwarzchild?" Damon asked surprised as he got out of the car.

"How do you know about them Damon?" Elijah and Stefan asked in surprised unison.

"A family named von Schwarzchild helped found Mystic Falls though they never settled so they were left out of the founder's family list but they did play to key roles in the town construction." Damon explained surprised that Stefan wasn't aware of this.

"What key roles?" Kol asked getting out of the car.

"They not only bank rolled the towns construction they picked the very spot it was built on."

Suddenly all four of them screamed in pain as memories they had forgotten began rush back in. "What's happening!" Elijah screamed in pain.

Elsewhere…

"What the hell is taking Jeremiah so long? He's usually never late." The cloaked figure shouted as he slammed his fists against the long table.

"Oh be patient will you it's not like we all haven't been late." A small blond haired boy who looked to be about thirteen shouted annoyed.

"Both of you shut up or I'll kill you." The smoke figure at the end of the table said as he rubbed his head as though he had a head. "Still I'm starting to get annoyed to I hate to and to keep others waiting."

The young boy just sneered "That's a hell of a way to talk to your youngest brother and nephew uncle."

The Dark One just scoffed "Please your own father if he can even be called that doesn't even know you exist and seeing as how your more powerful than he is he'd kill you or use you the moment he learned of your existence. Furthermore my so called younger brother the Necromancer and I never even met until this little group or society formed I don't even know my other so called siblings save the one he grew up viewing as the oldest and he was still in my mother's womb when I died."

"Sheesh no wonder The Dark One is called 'He with the blackest heart' brother." Misao giggled as she whispered into Shinich's ear while sitting on his lap.

A goth girl in a black mini dress with black lipstick, black curly hair and open umbrella just sighed "It's a little pointless for us four to be arguing about a family member we barely no if we even met him at all or haven't seen in years."

"So right Aunt Madeline." The young boy exclaimed cheerfully. "Wait uh… how are you related to my uncles again?"

The Necromancer slapped himself in the forehead. "For the hundredth time she's not related to us she's related to your father."

"I say we make the decision now." Another man sitting at the far end shouted. The rest nodded in agreement.

"Agreed this the most crucial moment of these meetings and the only reason we really show up." Shinichi proclaimed with a sadistic grin.

The Plane…

Jeremy walked into the main room and saw that Rebekah and Finn were waking up. "Oh so your awake Rebekah and I take it you remember me?"

"Just one question Jeremiah." Rebekah said with bitter voice. "Why did you stay away from me for a thousand years?"

"Well your dad for one that dick never lets anything go he's probably on the other side right now cussing us both out. Then there's Niklaus he used to be such a nice guy. It's actually hard for me to register the man he's become with the person I used to admire. Yet it is because he's just like me that I can't hate him."

"What do you mean how are you just like him?" Rebekah found herself puzzled.

"Well in his human life he spent his every waking moment trying to gain the respect and approval of a man he believed was his father only to get hate and disdain in return. Then he falls in love for the first time and his mother kills his first love while using her blood to make him and his siblings into blood thirsty vampires. As a vampire he and his siblings became outcasts and eventually began to hate and resent the human race which rejected and feared them. However for Klaus the greatest and most painful rejection came after his first human kill. He discovered his whole life was a lie and the abusive animal that terrorized him his whole life wasn't his father. Then his tormentor goes and kills the family he never knew and his own mother the one responsible for his situation strips him of his werewolf half the only thing that his own real father ever gave him. No doubt leaving him with one hell of an identity crisis and when you add the fear of being alone and the guilt he no doubt has about Henrik his life clearly is as close to hell as one can get."

"So how are you the same as my brother?"

"Isn't it obvious? Like Klaus my life was completely shattered and I while I'm not the only immortal witch or warlock I am the only one that uses the method I use which is why I was labeled an abomination and branded The Cannibal Warlock and I was eventually driven away by the descendants I swore to protect. Left alone in this disgusting yet beautiful world I spent my time researching and experimenting on ways to complete the immortality spell and yet I faced further persecution from my own kind because my solution for vampires didn't involve killing." Jeremy started breathing heavily. "I'm going to get a bottle of water you want anything?"

"No."

"Alright listen I have a meeting in a few minutes you and Finn feel like coming?"

The Meeting…

"Witches and their spirits are such a buzz kill." Misao whined as she and Shinichi filled their plates with ice cream and chocolate cake.

"You said it and there so judgey." The boy shouted in agreement.

Madeline just yawned as she opened her bag of skittles. "True they look down on us so called abominations demonizing us while glorifying humans who we all know are far more vial, cruel and destructive than any supernatural being."

"I still remember when that what was his name again Misao that artist you dated?"

"Adolf I think Shin."

"Ah yes Adolf I remember that racist purge he started and wasn't Jerry a member of the SS and the Thule society?"

"Yes brother I believe he was if I remember right after he lost everything in the crash he needed the funds and resources to continue his research and when he heard his homeland's government needed an expert on the subject of the supernatural he was more willing to help."

"I still can't believe he was a Nazi." Shinichi said with a sigh. Suddenly there was a flash of light in the dark space surrounding them all and Jeremy's voice came from it.

"I wouldn't of had to join them if a certain someone hadn't given me bad stock advise." Jeremy shouted with Rebekah and Finn behind him.

Shinichi just glared at him "You are never going to let that go are you?"

"No Shinichi I'm not but it all worked out we got Jr. over there and I managed to steal every piece of Nazi loot and treasure I could find but more to the point though Henrik, Shinichi, Misao, Nick, Aaron, Madeline, Sage how could guys start eating the cake, ice cream and candy without me!"

"Wait a minute I don't see Sage any where?" Finn pointed out confused.

Jeremy and the other group members just sighed and clarified all at once. "Different Sage, Finn."


	7. Chapter 7

Rebekah and Finn were shocked at what they were seeing they were standing in a black void with two siblings(who looked nothing close to how they use to) they thought were dead. Finn was the first to speak since he recognized the name Aaron the name of his older brother who had died as a child from the plague. "Aaron, Henrik how are you two alive?"

Aaron finished chewing his food before explaining. "We were dead but got brought back by a cult who believed a descendent of the Original witch would be ideal to destroy the Original family they infused us with the darkest of magic. However I'm more of a spirit as my body is primarily made up of dark magic. Henrik is more of a revenant or zombie but without the gross aspects granted his body is grotesque so he hides behind a hooded robe." He was then cut off by Henrik.

"The kid is Nick our nephew well not in the traditional sense. He was a Nazi experiment that Jeremiah or Jeremy as he calls himself these days stumbled upon in his service of the Third Reich. Don't let him fool you he looks young but he has all of Niklaus's personality traits and memories up to the nineteenth century. As a sort of pure hybrid he can do things Klaus can't. Though he is able to distinguish his identity from his progenitor or father if you want to get technical." Henrik started yawning and stretched out his arms.

That was when Jeremy took over. "The guy we call Sage is one of the Old Ones a pure blooded vampire from before our time he and his kind like the kitsune use to wander the land millions of years ago before humans some time though after the rise of humanity most left this reality, dimension, realm or whatever you want to call it. It was by studying the Pure Bloods that the immortality spell was invented. Madeline the Goth Queen over there is Klaus's other half-sister grew up in my village and even though she came from a werewolf family she turned out to be a witch and I know it sounds impossible but it does happen very rarely. I think that covers everyone I've already told you about I've already explained Misao and Shinichi."

Rebekah was speechless and honestly didn't know what to say. "How has my family not run into any of you?"

Misao started giggling. "Unlike you and your brothers present company excluded we all spent the better part of the last Millennium keeping a low profile while building up our own individual empires and power. As for why Henrik and Aaron never went looking for you guys you can ask them that." At that moment Misao saw Jeremy's bracelet and smirked. "I see Jerry finally gave you that. Did he tell you what it was really for?"

"No what is it for?" Rebekah started to get suspicious of Jeremy.

Jeremy started getting nervous and tried to change the subject. "It's nothing important Rebekah."

The Salvatore Mansion…

Kol, Elijah, Finn, and Stefan were reading and googling everything related to Von Swartzchild they could find.

"This is hopeless." Damon said as he leaned back. "We are wasting time."

"Come on Damon what else can we do?" Stefan lectured him as usual.

"Hmm… let's see we could look for the plane find out where it's going to land and get there before it does." Damon gave him a sarcastic smirk.

Kol started to laugh only to get a glare and lecture from Elijah. "Kol now is not the time. Now did Jeremy say anything to you that could help us maybe something small that he let slip through his lips."

"No I mean he talked a lot about this girl he dated way back." That was when it dawned on Kol. "Holy crap he was talking about Rebekah."

1000 years ago…

Rebekah was running through the forest her heart pounding as a sweat ran down her face in summer heat. She was smiling and started laughing she looked back at and saw Jeremy right behind her. She frowned at him "You are supposed to catch me you know."

Jeremy started to laugh. "But if I catch you the game will be over."

Rebekah started to laugh. "Oh so you'd like to chase me forever?"

Jeremy put his hand on her cheek and gazed into her eyes and said._"If it meant I could see you always and forever then yes." _At that moment he remembered something.

Rebekah smiled at him fondly. "Always and forever? I like that."

"Oh umm… listen Rebekah there's something I want to ask you." Jeremy started to reach into pocket.

"Rebekah I've been looking all over for you!" Elijah shouted as he came walking through the woods.

Rebekah rolled her eyes. "Oh great. What do you want Elijah?"

Elijah bit his lip frustrated by her disrespect. "I came to get you for lunch you shouldn't be out here and with him of all people. Father won't like it."

Jeremy started to laugh. "Oh but he has no problem with Niklaus and you pursuing my sister Tatia."

Elijah shot a glare at Jeremy. "You know what kind of a man he is. Or do I have to remind you about what happened to Kol when the two of you were kids."

Jeremy grew quiet. Rebekah had no idea what he was talking about. "What was my brother mean Jeremiah?"

Elijah didn't give him time to answer. "Kol and Jeremiah use to play together as kids. Father didn't like it and you know Kol so you can guess how it ended. I'm surprised neither of them told you."

Jeremy just shrugged. "Yeah well you know nobody likes bringing up a bad memory."

Rebekah just sighed and started to walk back to her village. "I'm going back home take care of yourself Jeremiah."

"Yeah I will don't worry." After waiting for her to leave Elijah said one last thing to Jeremy gripping his sword handle.

"Jeremiah…"

"Yeah?"

Elijah just smiled and put his hand on Jeremy's shoulder. "I just wanted to say if you have less than honorable intentions with my sister I will sever your manhood from your body without a moment's hesitation are we clear?"

Jeremy gulped when he heard this. "Yeah we're clear."

Present Day…

Jeremy was about to sit down to eat when his cell phone rang. He smiled at room "Excuse me I have to take this guys." He then walked to a far corner of the dimension. "Hello Christian how are things going?"

Christian was keeping his voice down low. "Things are going well the Malach's you planted in the park are spreading fast. By the way thank you for finding my twin sister for me sadly it appears she doesn't know she was adopted. We're at her apartment right now she's getting packed while I wait outside. I've obtained those _antiques_ you requested and sent to your estate ahead of me."

Jeremy nodded impressed. "Damn that's good work, Christian I'm assuming I gave you enough time to get everything? She just walked in didn't she."

Christian smirk it was obvious by his tone. "Yes I was able to get them without any trouble thanks to you."

"Good I'll see you back home then." Jeremy then turned his phone off and walked back to the table. "Well Rebekah, Finn I have some good news even if I fail at correcting the immortality spell you won't have to worry about that oak stake or those daggers."

Rebekah completely speechless asked the most obvious question. "Why are you planning to destroy them?"

Jeremy took a deep breath. "Well Klaus who's also alive he high jacked Tyler's body until his own could be fixed could still use them on you Rebekah and if we do get back together after this or not I'm not letting that stand any longer. And to answer your next question I use malach's to spy on everyone in the entire town their pretty useful actually despite their odd appearance because they are so small but don't piss off a hive they are like steroid using hornets on rabies."

"Your joking right?" Rebekah asked in disbelief.

Jeremy started shivering. "No those little guys can kill anything if they are mad enough. I once saw this nice little town called Roanoke get wiped out in less than an hour and that wasn't even a large swarm. I even saw them leave nothing left of a vampire but a skeleton once."

"Jeremy…"

"Yes Rebekah?"

"I wasn't talking about the malach."

"Oh."


End file.
